


<守株待熊>.06

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [8]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 2





	.06

-

是康瑟琪睜著濕漉漉的眼睛時，無辜的太過誘人。

還是裴柱現望著年下時炙熱的眼神，實在太過勾魂。

裴柱現並沒有給她回答的時間。

而是直接將柔軟的雙唇覆上她的。

起初康瑟琪並沒有閉上眼。

或許她是想把這一刻深深印在心裡。

平常對誰都不苟言笑的裴柱現，正皺著她略帶英氣的眉毛，專注親吻自己。

舌頭靈活的探進口腔，貪婪的追逐著另一方與之交纏，也不曉得是不是帶著壞心思，接吻時的嘖嘖聲讓氣氛更加曖昧。

像有電流通過一樣，康瑟琪要不是因為裴柱現正抱著自己，她感覺恐怕她的身體會癱軟的直不起身來。

像是在懲罰年下的不專心似的，裴柱現的進攻意圖越發明確，手心不安分的四處游移，首先下滑到腰部，微涼的指尖在腰間不輕不慢的繞著圓，察覺年下的呼吸開始變得粗重，裴柱現輕笑一聲，指尖的方向開始往上，沿著康瑟琪內衣邊緣調情似的撫摸。

康瑟琪無助的抱緊裴柱現，她感覺自己正身處龍捲風的中心，無法決定接下來的方向，感覺自己的力氣正在一點一滴的被抽出，全身都發燙到可怕的程度。

那個折磨人的吻甚至還在繼續。

下一步就被放倒在柔軟床鋪上也是毫不意外的事情，裴柱現順勢跨坐上來，而自己則是攀住戀人的後頸，也許是這個姿勢讓康瑟琪太過害羞，也許是她終於受不了裴柱現侵略的眼神，她閉上雙眼，做好準備迎接下一步要發生的事情－

一陣清脆的聲音和嗡嗡聲不合時宜的打破了寧靜。

康瑟琪的手機鈴聲。

裴柱現皺了一下眉，並沒有停止她剛才的動作，噢，她正在解開康瑟琪的第二顆鈕扣。

對比裴柱現的冷靜，倒是康瑟琪嚇了好大一跳，她掙扎的發出嗚噎一聲，好像想說些什麼。

手機只安靜了兩秒鐘，輕脆又惱人的聲音就再度響起。

而裴柱現只是吻得更加熱切，像是要奪走年下氧氣般瘋狂。

康瑟琪沒辦法，只得捉住裴柱現的手，好不容易使勁捏了一下，戀人這才終於向後退了些，炙熱的眼神望了過來，好像…生氣的快噴出火來了。

「怎麼了？」

「姐姐…那個…電話…是不是要接一下…可能是公事………」

康瑟琪尷尬的嘿嘿笑著，而裴柱現只是盯著她好一會兒，便翻身下了床，將手機遞給康瑟琪。

一連串動作都一言不發。

當康瑟琪講完二十分鐘的公事，正準備去向裴柱現說自己講完了，才發現浴室傳來水聲。

裴柱現去洗澡了？

是什麼時候…。

康瑟琪抬頭，飯店的全身鏡裡是自己衣衫不整的模樣，臉頰還有一些殘存的紅暈。

都被我搞砸了…。

柱現姐姐一定是不開心了…。

喀。

浴室門開啟。

康瑟琪實在太緊張了，即使裴柱現的表情已經明顯柔和許多，她仍然覺得戀人還在生自己不解風情的氣。

她慌張的站起身，正要說話時又被裴柱現摸了摸頭。

語氣很溫柔，卻隱約感覺到不容質疑的威嚴。

「換你了，去洗澡。」

-

一直到睡前，康瑟琪都還沒有勇氣開口道歉。

因為她不曉得該說什麼才好。

不願意嗎？怎麼可能不願意。

對不起，其實我剛才真的只是想接電話…

姐姐真的可以繼續的…。

啊！這樣說也太奇怪了吧！

她不知道該說什麼，只是輕手輕腳鑽進被窩裡，倚在裴柱現的背上，感受她呼吸的氣息，不敢過份的碰觸。

沒想到裴柱現一感受到動靜就立刻翻了身，反手就把康瑟琪直接撈進懷裡。

「唔－」

「姐姐在生氣嗎。」

康瑟琪連對視也不敢，說話的時候把自己埋首在對方側頸蹭阿蹭的，深怕被發現自己的緊張。

不過，這在裴柱現眼裡，只是年下軟呼呼的撒嬌罷了。

可愛到恨不得立刻嘗一口，更何況生氣呢？

「才沒有。」

「剛剛那電話是客戶打的...她是要問後天提案的問題...我想說後天就提案了，萬一有什麼變動...我只是…」

「好。」

裴柱現收緊手臂，直接用動作打斷了她，溫熱的氣息輕輕拂過耳邊，康瑟琪全身一顫。

「不過瑟琪。」

「下次不會再放過你了，知道嗎。」

-

出差很順利。

兩位依舊穿著正式的全套西裝，夜幕低垂，恐怕連裴柱現都沒能看見康瑟琪臉上的笑意。

在計程車上，她緊緊牽著康瑟琪的手，突然頓了一下，她轉頭，只看見低下頭賊笑的年下。

被她牽緊的手，正在自己的手心繞著小圓圈。

裴柱現微微挑起右眉，看上去並沒有特別的情緒起伏。

康瑟琪一直到房間後還提心吊膽的，對於主動挑逗這件事已經是自己的極限，戀人一路上的不動聲色卻讓自己有些慌張。

「姐姐，今天終於沒有人能打擾我們了。」

康瑟琪把手機開了飛航後放到茶几上，她捏緊手心，大步向裴柱現走去，並勾住裴柱現的脖頸。

動作很甜蜜，可聲音都在發抖，彷彿能聽見自己的每一下心跳聲。

「哦？什麼意思？」

裴柱現環住她的腰，饒有興味地挑眉，歪頭盯著康瑟琪，裝做一副聽不懂的樣子。

「就是…就是…那個」

阿真的…姐姐真的聽不懂嗎？

「你說呀，瑟琪。」

「就是…做…做…」

「做？」

「就是…做－嗚」

火熱的身軀突然和自己互相貼近，康瑟琪的臉一瞬間就染上潮紅。

為什麼裴柱現總是這麼擅長接吻呢？

被按倒在床上的前一刻，康瑟琪想。

-

寬闊的飯店房間中，除了空調聲音之外，還充斥著令人遐想的喘息。

離開嘴唇後，吻是先從脖頸開始的。

裴柱現低頭親吻康瑟琪白皙的側頸，起先是用鼻尖輕蹭，隨後小力的吸吮，還要故意發出嘖嘖的聲音，沿路向耳後吻去。

裴柱現的吻很溫柔。

而且很公平。

脖頸、耳後、鎖骨、胸口。

最後下滑到腹部，柔嫩的大腿，甚至連背部的每一寸肌膚都細細的品嘗。

而康瑟琪只需要努力的攀住戀人的肩膀，穩住呼吸即可。

僅僅只是這樣，康瑟琪就覺得理智已經快要蒸發了，全身都好熱又好軟。

康瑟琪還在喘著粗氣的時候，裴柱現的雙手可沒有閒著，她探進康瑟琪的衣服裡，內衣在剛才早就被自己脫下，微涼的指腹用極慢的速度勾勒渾圓的形狀，偶爾故意輕劃過誘人的頂點，惹的康瑟琪忍不住發出細微的呻吟。

「嗚…」

裴柱現滿意的勾起嘴角，將戀人的襯衫猛地脫去，雙手略為施力的按住肩膀，非常緩慢的從腹部慢慢親吻，吻過的地方好像要燃燒一般，康瑟琪無助地低吟，聽在年上耳裡只是催情的邀約。

裴柱現炙熱的盯著她，故意一邊與康瑟琪對視，一邊用舌尖有一下沒一下的點著康瑟琪胸前的櫻紅，直到年下的戀人眼角微微泛紅，甚至下意識的喊著姐姐，她才終於吻了上去，溫熱的舌尖在上頭溫柔的打轉，時而用力的吸吮，突然的親吻讓康瑟琪措手不及，她仰起脖頸，發出誘人的輕呼。

看著康瑟琪隨著她的動作難耐的扭動，心裡只想更過分的欺負她。

她握住康瑟琪纖細的腰，十分虔誠的，細細淺吻她的肋骨，趁康瑟琪注意力分散時將長褲連同底褲一併褪去。

一下就光裸的康瑟琪突然變得有些緊張，她眨眨眼，極力咬著唇。

裴柱現彷彿能看穿她的心思，她捧住康瑟琪的臉，重新給了她一個繾綣又綿長的吻。

「瑟琪，你真的好美。」

手指在灼熱的花核上輕輕摩擦，康瑟琪感覺兩腿之間正在以羞恥的速度變得潮濕。

該死，裴柱現一邊動作還一邊目不轉睛的看著自己。

只能不斷發出那種，羞恥聲音的自己。

身體越來越難受，像是體內深處的怪獸被喚醒一般，渴望被佔有，渴望被征服。

康瑟琪選擇閉上眼，但裴柱現的動作只是越來越快，直到康瑟琪的身體一陣緊繃才作罷。

裴柱現抱住她，並在她耳邊給予獎勵的一吻。

「接下來可能會有點痛，忍耐一下好嗎。」

「好…」

-

如果知道裴柱現說的忍耐「一下」可不只「一下」，那康瑟琪才不會這麼容易說好。

如果知道裴柱現那天說的「不會放過自己」，是這個程度，那康瑟琪一定打死不會接電話，至少當時還有出差可以當作擋箭牌。

「瑟琪，乖。」

「坐好，別亂動。」

裴柱現從背後抱住戀人，一邊吻著她燒紅的耳尖，左手手指靈活的在紅腫的乳尖上搓揉。

康瑟琪怎麼可能坐好。

她被戀人的手指頂撞的失魂，壞心的年上嘴上語氣溫柔，動作卻一下重過一下，每一下都不含糊的重重撞向自己脆弱的花心。

「嗚……姐姐…哈啊…」

「…慢…一點…嗯…」

裴柱現親吻的動作變得粗魯，毫不留情的啃咬自己剛被開發，極為敏感的耳廓，身體裡累積的快感一下子就來到臨界點，康瑟琪的眼神越發迷離，捏緊手心，斷斷續續的一邊呻吟一邊姐姐姐姐的喊著。

被拋上頂峰的那一刻腦袋一片空白。

她覺得自己像是一顆輕飄飄的氣球，也像是世界下起用櫻花組成的雨一樣，粉嫩又甜蜜。

康瑟琪全身癱軟，她向後傾倒，將自己完全置身於戀人的懷裡，撒嬌般的用裴柱現的左手將自己抱緊，她說話的時候竟有些哽咽。

「怎麼了？」

裴柱現一臉擔憂，她親吻了一下戀人的臉頰，生怕是不是自己剛才把戀人給弄疼了。

「沒有。」

「只是好想把這一刻永遠抱著。」

「我愛你，柱現姐姐。」

「我也愛你。」

-

有一天晚上，康瑟琪做了很長、很長的夢。

是一個難以啟齒的夢。

既奇怪，又過份真實。

她夢見自己被劈腿了，但對象並不是裴柱現。

而是一個記不清長相的人。

然後她因為過度傷心而到了一間酒吧喝酒，實在喝得太醉了。

醒來的時候竟然已經置身在陌生的飯店房間裡，還和一個長的很像柱現姊姊的人發生了一夜情。

天啊！那間飯店的擺設就和今晚住的好像。

更奇怪的是，自己在夢裡竟然還跟那個很像柱現姊姊的人交往了。

最後甚至還在這間房間被求婚，求婚之後還直接…咳…有點害羞。

很奇怪的夢，對吧？

康瑟琪按掉鬧鐘，坐在床上沉思了好一會兒。

嘟著嘴站在全身鏡前，檢查鏡子中的自己有沒有哪裡怪怪的。

這可是回國後第一天上班呢，可不能丟臉。

對了，不曉得家裡的貓有沒有好好跟那傢伙相處。

之前偶爾會擔心他們相處不好呢。

大概是真的太緊張了。

在出了地鐵後平常自認人體地圖的康瑟琪竟然迷路了。

糟糕，明明秘書有預先整理分公司的位置給我啊。

8點50分。

再十分鐘就要遲到了。

康瑟琪握緊手機站在十字路口，正猶豫要不要撥電話給助理求救。

但是，剛回國的分公司總經理就找不到路，這話要是傳出去能聽嗎？

8點53分。

視線裡出現穿著上班套裝的女性是康瑟琪心中最後一根救命稻草。

康瑟琪勾起嘴角，小步的向前走。

點了點她的肩膀，帶著藍牙耳機的女人挑了挑眉，看到來人後笑的開朗，一點也沒有被打擾的神色。

「請問你知道，這間公司怎麼走嗎？」

「我是第一天來上班，所以好像迷路了。」

康瑟琪拿出電子郵件中的簽名檔，指著上頭的公司名字和地址，總經理三個字的頭銜在字串之中特別亮眼。

那人盯著她看了一會兒，眼裡全是寵溺的笑意。

「第一天上任就迷路。」

「這個總經理不太行呢。」

「那你說該怎麼辦呢？」

康瑟琪牽起她的手，在紅燈的秒數快結束時左搖右晃的。

「某種程度上來說。」

「我也是第一次到分公司去。」

「那就，」

「一起走吧。」

「以後都是。」

感受到從牽手變成十指緊扣，裴柱現微笑著，她緊緊牽著她在森林中偶然遇到的小熊，大步的邁開步伐。

在陽光之中，不再害怕，向前走。

【全文完】

2020.01.20

By 阿禾


End file.
